


After the Prom

by ravenroses



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenroses/pseuds/ravenroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the prom, Mia goes with Michael back to his loft in SoHo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The loft was a lot bigger than Mia expected. She stood in the doorway with the surprise written all over her face. Michael chuckled softly behind her. That laugh could have snapped her back to reality no matter where she was. It made her feel warm. She smiled up at him before moving to the side to let him into his own home.

He dropped the keys and wallet onto a side table further into the room. When he turned back to look at her, his face lit up.

“What?” Mia asked as a smile matching his slid across her face.

“I can’t believe you’re finally here,” he said walking back to her.

“I’m more than happy to actually be here,” she said. She dropped her clutch purse on a nearby chair and kicked her heels off underneath it.

He slid his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Instinctively, her arms wrapped themselves around his waist. She could feel the new muscles under his shirt.  
Her fingers began to knead at his back a little to get a better feel of them.

Michael laughed low again, “What?”

“The muscles are new,” her voice was unintentionally low to match his laugh.

He slid out of her arms. She made a quiet noise in protest but the smile on his face told her not to worry. He would always be back. In a fluid motion, Michael lifted the shirt he was wearing up and over his head. He tossed it onto the chair. Mia stifled a choke at the sight of his broad chest and shoulders. She averted her eyes to avoid looking down at his abdomen or even lower.

The laugh was back and so were his arms. Suddenly, she found herself pressed up against the bare flesh. His hand cupped her chin and pulled her up to meet his eyes. She could see the familiar need in his eyes. He was hungry for her and she was starting to melt at the knees. His toned arms were beginning to be the only thing keeping her standing.

Without another word, Michael filled the gap between their faces and pressed his lips firmly to hers. Now she felt that need. She kissed him back just as hard and just as passionately. Her hands began exploring the expanse of his back. They both pulled each other closer as if they were too far apart despite being on top of one another already.

Eventually, they broke the kiss. Mia kept her eyes closed out of fear this wasn’t real. His lips pressed to hers once more but the kiss was gentler. He trailed kisses from her mouth to along her jaw, then down to her neck. He kissed and sucked lightly at the flesh over the pulse point. She couldn’t fight the moan that escaped her lips.  
Her eyes snapped open and she slapped a hand over her mouth. With her other hand, she pushed back and away from him. The look on Michael’s face was confused and a little hurt. He managed to keep one hand in one of hers. Their fingers were barely entwined but he had a strong grip on hers.

“I’m sorry,” she said through her fingers.

“Mia, what’s wrong?”

She began to squirm under his gaze. She looked away from his face and out the window on the far side of the loft. It showed a beautiful view of downtown.

Speaking more to the window than to Michael she said, “I can’t.”

He still wouldn’t move. He didn’t want to scare her anymore than she already was. “Can’t what?” he asked carefully.

She finally looked at him but only briefly. Her body squirmed under the weight of his dark eyes, “I can’t… I’m not ready.”

Michael tugged on her fingers. He was guiding her back to him by lacing his fingers through her own. She was close to him once more but still wasn’t looking at him. He gently placed his hand along the side of her face.

“Mia, please look at me.” Her eyes flicked up to meet his and he was still smiling down at her. That surprised her. He continued, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to tonight. I am just so happy to have you here. With me.”

A small smile spread across her face although doubt still ate at the back of her mind, “Really?”

“I love you.”

The smile grew even bigger, “I love you too.”

Before she could stop him, they were making out once more. The next time they broke for air, Michael made the suggestion of getting into bed, “But just to sleep. You must be tired.”

“Not as much as you’d think,” she laughed.

“Well, I still think your mom would want to see her daughter at some point tomorrow. That or your dad might have Lars and the rest of the Genovia body guards break down my front door. I don’t really want to get tased either,” he joked.

“Okay, okay. Fair enough.” she said.

Michael kissed her one last time and stepped away to a dresser. He rummaged through a few drawers and pulled out a pair of shorts and T-shirt. He brought them back and offered them to her, “As good as that dress looks on you, I don’t think it’ll be that comfy to sleep in.”

“Good point,” Mia said taking the clothes from him.

Once they were in her hands, though, she wasn’t sure what to do. She could see the bathroom from where she stood and thought of hightailing it in there so Micheal didn’t have to see her undress but some part of her told her to stay where she was. He took his shirt off without a second thought. He wanted to see her without clothes. It was obvious he still wanted to sleep with her. She couldn’t help feeling guilty about wanting to hide. At the same time, she didn’t have much to be ashamed of if he respected her decision.

Before her resolve broke, Mia reached up to lower the straps of her dress off her shoulders. Quickly, she lowered it down the rest of her body and let the cloth pool around her feet on the floor. She reached over to grab the shirt and slid it on over her head. The shirt wasn’t too big on her. It hung just past her hips. It didn’t look like a sack on her but it didn’t fit her tightly anywhere.

Then she grabbed the shorts. She unfolded them and looked at them. They were regular basketball shorts.  
Michael finished changing into a pair of plaid pajama pants and putting his clothes away. He walked over to her and saw her studying the shorts, “What’s wrong?”

“What? Oh, nothing. I just think they might be too big.” Then she realized that she was standing in his loft apartment in his T-shirt and no pants and panicked. “Whoa, wait, they’re not that big.”

Mia lifted a leg to step into them when a hand on her forearm stopped her. She put her foot back on the floor to balance herself. Her gaze then met Michael’s.

“Mia, it’s really okay. I’m not going to do anything. I’m happy you were comfortable to change in front of me. Baby steps,” he smiled softly at her.

She nodded a few times, a little too fast. He could see she was trying to convince herself he was right but the panic was still on her face. He took the shorts from her and placed them on the end of the bed.

“I haven’t run out the door nor have I kicked you out. It’s more than okay. The shorts will be here, though, if you really want them,” he offered. “Plus, the lights will be off soon and there’s a blanket here.”

He led her around the side of the bed. He kept one of her hands in his as he slid the blanket down for her. Then he helped guide her into the bed. She lay down and he half tucked her in. Michael kissed the back of her hand before placing it gently next to her.

“Do you want anything? Water or a snack?” he asked as he circled the bed.

“No, thank you,” she mumbled.

Michael turned out the light and climbed into bed next to her. He wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could. He buried his face into the back of her neck and inhaled. She smelled wonderful to him. He snuggled closer and whispered into her ear, “I love you, Mia.”

That broke her out of her stupor. She turned in his arms and kissed him hard and deep, “I love you too.” Then she snuggled into the warmth and scent of his and drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the prom is just as wonderful as any teenage princess could hope for.

The morning sun shined through the large windows near the bed. Mia wiggled around and her hand hit something hard and fleshy. It definitely wasn’t Fat Louie. Her eyes flew open and she stared at the organic creature next to her, her foggy mind trying to make sense of it. Then the clouds cleared and she could see Michael Moscovitz lying there next to her. He was moving now too, probably because she had hit him.

His eyes slowly opened and a smile spread across his lips, “Good morning.”

Her entire body relaxed at the sight of that smile, “Good morning to you too.”

He rose up slightly and wrapped his arms around her. He lightly kissed the back of her arm and then began trailing kissed up toward her shoulder. Once there, he stopped and cuddled into her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked.

“Yeah. Did you?”

“Best of my life,” he joked. She laughed with him. Then he asked, “Do you want anything?”

“For you not to get up?”

“I can do that,” he said, snuggling deeper into her chest.

They sat in silence, watching the sunlight rise up through the buildings. For once, Mia truly felt like things were going her way.

Michael turned in her arms and began kissing the line of her collarbone that showed above the shirt collar. She didn’t try to stop him. It felt too good. He kissed a line up her neck and with a kiss on the lips, he guided her down onto her back.

His body half covered hers as his legs followed the line down the side of her own. He held onto her tight with all those muscles, pressing his chest against hers. Her hands held him firmly in place. She didn’t want him to move at all.

Michael broke the kiss first and stared into her eyes. She couldn’t help but let out a laugh in his face. She grew quiet fast and apologized for the outburst.

“What’s so funny?” his face said serious but his eyes gave away that he was laughing with her.

“My breath probably reeks right now.”

He leaned in and kissed her deeply. When he broke the new kiss, he smiled, “I didn’t notice a thing. But if you want me to go away…” his voice trailed off as he began kissing different parts of her again.

Anywhere there was bare flesh, he tried to place a kiss on it. Mia’s head was beginning to spin from pleasure. Next thing she knew, the weight of his body was off of hers and his head disappeared under the blanket.

“Mich-“ she started to say before soft kisses on the tops of her thighs stopped her breath.

Mia could feel his smile each time he planted a kiss. Her mind was telling her to get him away from there and back up with her. Her body told her to shut up because what he was doing felt wonderful. He hadn’t tried anything serious yet, but he was getting into dangerous territory.

His hands slid up the sides of her legs and grabbed onto her hips. She couldn’t help but let out a gasp at how strong he was now. His mouth teased around the edges of her underwear but he never moved the shirt out of the way. He gripped her hips and used that to help hoist himself back up toward her face. He closed the gap quickly and hungrily kissed her.

She couldn’t help herself. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him back with just as much energy as he kissed her. 

Suddenly, Mia had an idea.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and strengthened her grip around his shoulders. He took that as a good sign and pressed the line of his body against her even more. She smiled into the kiss and began to rock her body slightly. Michael paused and began to pull away from her mouth but she wouldn’t let him. She held on and flipped him up and over onto his back. That was when she decided to break the kiss.

Her face was glowing with a mischievous smile as she looked down at him. He was smiling too but had one eyebrow cocked as a question for what she was doing. Mia settled her body onto his hips. She could feel part of him through the boxer briefs he had on. It made her shiver just a little.

Michael brought a hand up to caress the side of her face. She pressed her cheek against his palm and gave him a calmer smile this time, one with her eyes closed as she sunk into his touch. Keeping her eyes closed, she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. It was a quick kiss that left him wanting more but she pushed his head back down by placing a finger against his lips. Then she disappeared from his line of sight below his chin.

Mia began placing gentle kisses on his neck the way he had done it to her. She let her tongue and teeth do a little exploring as well. A small groan of pleasure escaped from his mouth. She took that as a good sign and began mirroring his actions from before. She let her mouth kiss the exposed flesh, which there was a lot of since he was still shirtless. She didn’t mind though. For once, she was having fun without over thinking the situation.

When she got to the waistband of his underwear, she reversed direction. He let out a sigh that was both pleasure and frustration. She tried not to let that sound get into her head so much. When she reached his face again, she kissed up the line of his jaw and then over to his mouth. He kissed her deeply, she could feel his need for her in that kiss and she had to break it before she drowned.

She gasped for air and buried her face into his neck. They both wrapped their arms around one another as tightly as they could manage and snuggled into each other. Their breathing was a little quick and ragged.

Neither of them spoke for quite some time. Mia watched as the sun rose higher and higher over the buildings of downtown. Michael kept his eyes trained on the ceiling. Simultaneously, they grabbed each other just a little harder.

In a quiet voice, Mia asked, “This is real, right? I’m not still dreaming?”

Michael replied, “God, I hope not.”

That made her smile. She turned her head and kissed his neck. She inhaled deeply before pushing herself up and out of his arms. He gave her a sad look but she only flashed a smile back, “I’ll be back. I just need to clean up a bit. I wouldn’t be surprised if Lars tries to show up soon.”

Michael nodded from where he still lay. He pointed toward a door on the other side of the room, “Bathroom’s over there. Anything you need is in that little closet to the right or in the bathroom already.”

She nodded back. With one last kiss, she pulled herself off the bed and away from him. Neither one of them wanted to stop but she needed to be the one to put her foot down. She tried not to look back at him as she walked across the floor to the closed bathroom door. She knew that what she’d see lying on the bed would be enough to drag her back over to him.

Once in the bathroom, Mia let go of the tension she didn’t realize she was holding onto but when she looked in the mirror, she could only smile. She had nothing to be worried about with him anymore. At least, she didn’t think so. She could worry about that later.

Then she went over to the shower and turned the knob to get the water flowing. She took of the shirt and underwear she had on and then stepped up and over into the shower. She let the cold water soak her from head to toe. She let out a surprised laugh at the chilly feeling. She wondered if this was how he felt all those times she left him high and dry.

She laughed again and then adjusted the water to a warmer setting and sunk into the steamy feeling. Her mind wandered to the events of the previous night- prom, JP and their breakup, Michael’s sort of rescue. It was all too perfect for someone like her. It was almost like a fairytale come to life. She laughed to herself again at the ridiculous thought before getting to business. She wanted to hurry up and get back to him. They only had so much longer together here before she needed to make an appearance. Then it was back to reality.

She wanted to enjoy the fairytale ending just a little longer.


End file.
